Sibas
Sibas is a Veteran Ranger for the Night's Watch. He has spent the majority of his life at the Wall. Biography Childhood Born in Flea Bottom, Sibas has known hardship all of his life. The son of a whore, Sibas never knew of life outside of Flea Bottom. His mother would die of the Bloody Flux when Sibas was only seven leaving him the sole guardian of his half-sister, Sarisa. Life is hard in Flea Bottom with no parents and Sibas would struggle to provide for he and his sister. He would work odd jobs here and there and would only earn a few coppers. In order to survive, Sibas would steal various things such as coins or bread. He knew it wasn't right, but such was life in Flea Bottom. His sister would latter vanish without a trace - something that still haunts him to this day. He still feels that he failed to keep his sister safe. The young boy would later be arrested for stealing a loaf of bread and would then take the Black in order to keep his head on his shoulders. Night's Watch Brooding and angry, Sibas would mostly keep to himself during his first years at Castle Black. He was too young to do more than basic steward work. As a result, he spent most of his days preparing meals for the Lord Commander or working with the Maester. When he was old enough to swing a sword, Sibas began to work at it almost religiously. He discovered that he was quite skilled and also very much enjoyed the act of dueling and would spend most of his days honing the craft. This would help him later when he finally became a Ranger. Deadly with the sword and in personal combat, Sibas has killed many Wildlings Beyond the Wall. His years in the Watch hardened him and he is rarely seen without a scowl these days. As a young man, Sibas sired a son with a whore in Molestown, but the boy was born stillborn. A few years before, Sibas was the sole survivor of an excursion Beyond the Wall - for which he still blames himself for. And after all of this, Sibas is overlooked for the position of First Ranger after the previous one went missing. As the Great Ranging has been called, Sibas is ready to serve the Night's Watch and his brothers for all the nights to come. Timeline 335 AC- Sibas is born 337 AC- Sarisa, Sibas' half-sister is born 342 AC- Maecy, Sibas' mother, dies of the Bloody Flux 348 AC- Sarisa goes missing 350 AC- Sibas is caught stealing bread. He takes the black and begins his training. 354 AC- Sibas is assigned to the Rangers 363 AC- Sibas is the sole survivor of a Wildling attack during an excursion Beyond the Wall 364 AC- Sibas' sires a stillborn son with a Moletown whore named Jasline. No one knows of the child. 365- 372AC- Sibas successfully completes several missions - earning him a reputation as one of the most skilled Rangers. 373 AC: Cley Blackmyre becomes the new Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch 375 AC- Edric Storm is named First Ranger. Sibas is furious that he is overlooked for the position as he is one of the senior Rangers. The Great Ranging is called. Family tree Unknown Father {Maecy} - Mother, a Flea Bottom whore. Died when Sibas was seven {Sarisa] - Sister, presumed dead after going missing when Sibas was 13 Category:The Night's Watch Category:The Wall Category:Beyond the Wall